


To Live

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt sees Adam at a One Three Hill concert and sings him a song





	

“He’s here. Play the song,” Kurt insisted, turning away from the audience long enough to speak. He took a quick drink of water to give Dani and Elliott a moment to catch up before taking up the microphone. One Three Hill had been together long enough that they knew how to read each other’s cues so in a matter of seconds Dani played the opening strains of ‘that song’.

“The night is so beautiful, And I’m so alone” Kurt sang, using the English translation instead of the original French. Adam knew the original - he’d been the one to introduce Kurt to “Notre Dame de Paris” – but Kurt didn’t want there to be any uncertainty about the words he was singing or their meaning.

It was a song full of raw emotion as Esmeralda pleaded for love. Kurt sang every note with his eyes locked on Adam’s. He hadn’t expected to see him tonight, so many months after their parting, but he’d always hoped and that was why he’d insisted the band practice this song at every rehearsal without fail. Finally, that desperate hope had paid off and Kurt was singing “To Live” to the man he’d loved and lost.

“I’d like to go on singing Dancing and smiling I don’t want to die.”

There were tears in his eyes but Kurt never looked away. He’d been frightened and confused and made the biggest mistake of his life all those months ago. In the end Blaine left and Kurt had been glad to see him go.

“To die Before having loved”

Kurt didn’t blame Blaine so much as finally understand and accept their painful reality. No matter what they might feel for each other, they weren’t a good match. Trying to force their relationship caused them both heartache.

“To live For the one who is loved. To love More than love itself. “To give Without expecting something in return”

Kurt was in New York and Blaine was in Los Angeles and they were both finally free. Maybe, possibly, Kurt could repair a little of the damage that had been done.

“Oh I’d so much wish to believe it Even if I’d have to give my life. Give my life In order to change the past”

The song ended, the last note lingering until it was drowned out by applause.

The crowd were on their feet and cheering, but one man stood silent and motionless. As the applause faded Adam walked away. Kurt watched him, devastated until Elliott moved him gently aside and took center stage with one of One Three Hill’s original songs.

Kurt came around long enough to finish the set and the obligatory encore, but as soon as that was over he fled backstage to the small dressing room. He gripped his phone in shaking hands searching for a message of any kind to explain why Adam had walked away after Kurt sang for him.

“He’ll call,” Elliott insisted, taking the phone from Kurt’s hands before he could break it. “Get changed. We’re going out.”

“No.” Kurt’s voice was flat. He took his phone back and set it down on the dressing table. Without bothering to take off his stage makeup, he packed up his belongings, shrugged on his coat and headed for the door.

“Oh! I—Kurt.” Adam was half-hidden behind a huge plastic sunflower. He shoved it at Kurt, stammering. “I was afraid I’d miss you.”

“I didn’t think you’d come back,” Kurt replied, clutching the flower as if his life depended on it. “I thought—“

“I wanted—“

They broke off, laughing nervously. Adam cleared his throat and accepted when Kurt gestured for him to speak.

“I heard you, Kurt.” Adam tapped the flower, a reference to another song in the play: Handsome Like The Sun.

“Adam.” Kurt threw himself into Adam’s arms and held on as tightly as he was being held. They didn’t care who was watching, they only cared that they were finally together again and, unlike the tragedy of Esmeralda and Quasimodo, Kurt and Adam were going To love Like night and day and live.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from “Vivre” from the musical "Notre-Dame de Paris", translated from French to English


End file.
